Forever In Your Arms
by knightfromhell
Summary: The hessian and Lily are in love..but will it prevail? Part 2 is coming soon.


Klaus' POV:

Lily....her name teased me. Her Last name though tortured the little bit of soul that was rightfully mine. Lily Crane was all I heard and breathed...if I could breathe. Mein gott why must you torture me so by allowing such a prize of a girl to own that name? Let me just accept my damned fate for what it is without any forms of excess torture. It is bad enough I must eventually go to hell to be tortured for enternity with Archer (Lady Van Tassel) cackling along with my screams for mercy, not to mention Archer stole the rights to my soul. I belong to her..All of my torture will be set by her say. I don't like to think about it.. I dread it. But Lily..Oh she is the meaning..no..the porpuse for the creation of heaven and angels. If Lily was around when heaven was made..she's an angel by birth, but a mortale by cruel fate. If only she would or could be the one to give out my torture..At least I'd know she'd mend my wounds everyday. But to my sorrow no such light decipline excists for men like me. And rightfully so..If word got out to the living that undead sinners and demons were be allowed lighter punishments, they'd turn away from everything. Good and bad alike. I feel I am recieving unusual punishment, but still I feel I deserve the fullest extent of punishment in my afterlife for what I did. Yet there she is everynight..begging I don't go. Then I would wake up and no small child resembling Katerina with the acception of her father's brown colored hair was at my side weeping over my fate or even my story...no..more like tragedy. I would tell myself that my head was back..I could now resume my eternal sleep..but when you get word that a girl like Lily Crane is born enternal or not sleep is hard to get. How then could her family sleep the night she was born was beyond my knowledge. I wanted her to love me..I have no control for my feelings..Most of it goes to the love of carnage and war but to Lily all the bits of shattered love I have is only for her. It hurts my heart, even though it's been dead for over 20 years, to know I can never have her.

* * *

Lily's POV:

It was a quiet day for me. Yet every night I see him. His body doesn't show his physical and emotional pain. But his eyes betray him. Then he is taken away by a hooded figure. His hand slips away from mine. He disappears into this tree. I know who he is and his story, but still as his gloved hand leaves mine I feel lonely. I go after him, following him into the tree. As I enter the tree of death I see many horrid things. But as I approach the threshold to the relm Klaus is to be imprisoned in forever I'm held back. I then hear him screaming in agony. I fall to my knees as I pound on the forcefeild keeping me away to let me pass and to comfort him. I close my eyes and focus on channeling him. What my other eyes as a witch see is heart wrenching. His back is cut and bleeding. His hands are bound and are being painfully sawed into with ropes entwined with pieces of barbs and other sharp things. His chest,sides,and stomach are brused and decorated with cuts and burns. He is then cut down. I pray they give him to me, so I can tend to his wounds. However, they hand his half concious form to another women. I recognize her as Archer. She holds him then drives a dagger into his chest, through his heart, causing him to cry in pain before he falls limply to the floor. I hear her say that he is dead for the night. Which means he'll die hidiously again tomorrow. I open my eyes to his broken and lifeless body is in my lap. I ask that some divine being would come down and take him. I then decide to take him myself but just as I'm ready to free his body from anymore vandalism, I wake up.

* * *

Story:

Klaus eventually decided he needed to get some air, not that it mattered. Yet, he found comfort in feeling the wind in his face. He then walked into town. Everyone left or cleared his path as he made his way to Van Tassel manor. He then was inside. Lily ran right to him. She was at her mother's age when she married Ichabod when she met Klaus and still was. Lily and klaus enjoyed the western woods. It was peacful then Klaus and her walked to the tree of the dead. "Lily, I'm must go to my punishment soon.", Klaus said. Lily wrapped her arms around him and said, "No. I want you to stay here with me." Klaus kissed her and said, "I want to be with you too mein liebe, but I must." Lily closed her eyes and tears leaked out. "Don't..please don't.",Klaus pleaded. "I want to be with you forever.", Lily sobbed. "Sssshhh.",said Klaus putting his finger to his lips. He then grabbed her hand and laid it under his tunic over his heart. "You are locked forever in my heart Lily.",he said. Klaus then kissed Lily.

* * *

Klaus' POV:

Her lips against mine was the best feeling in the world. I wanted to be like this for the rest of eternity. Not caring that I was dead,I rubbed her back and slid my tongue into her mouth. What was left of my heart was acting the way it did all those years ago but for carnage..now to have it act for another breathing person was intoxicating. I deepened the kiss even more, slowyly though, so I wouldn't bite her lip with my fangs. Her one amr snaked around my neck and she let her free hand massage my neck and the back of my head. Her fingers ran through my black hair. While her free hand remained on my heart. I would never forget this day.

* * *

Lily's POV:

Klaus' grip was iron strong. He kissed my face,cheeks,nose, forehead, and lips. His hands moved from my back to my head. He craddled the back of my head and ran his gloved hands through my hair. She then took off his tunic and he was soon in a loose black shirt. He then pulled away and disappeared into the tree.


End file.
